Jimin's Love Story
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: Sederhananya, Jimin jatuh cinta kepada pemuda imut bergigi kelinci bernama Jeon Jungkook. JiKook/MinKook.


**Disclaimer : Nama tokoh yang ada disini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri. Aku cuma ARMY yang sering berharap jadi pacarnya Jungkook.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan/kependekan, judul, isi, dan summary nggak nyambung, newbie, BL/Boys Love/sho ai. DLDR!**

Park Jimin. Itu nama pemilik Big Hit Cafe. Ia berusia 25 tahun. Belum memiliki pasangan. Sehari-hari, ia hanya datang ke cafe, melihat keadaan cafe miliknya dari dalam. Sesekali ia menyapa pelanggannya dan berkenalan.

Cafe itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Didominasi dengan warna jingga. Cafe itu dilengkapi wi-fi gratis yang koneksinya cukup kencang. Pelanggan boleh menggunakan wi-fi itu berjam-jam, asalkan membeli sesuatu.

Hari ini, Kim Namjoon yang biasanya bekerja di bagian kasir tidak masuk. Hingga, Jimin menggantikannya untuk bekerja.

Pintu cafe terbuka, masuklah pemuda berkulit putih bersih. Mata bulat jernihnya mengelilingi cafe untuk mencari tempat yang dapat ia singgahi.

Ia adalah pelanggan setia cafe ini, sehingga Jimin mengenalnya. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, 24 tahun. Bekerja sebagai guru kursus vokal. Hanya itu yang Jimin tahu meskipun mereka terkadang berbincang.

Jimin mengenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, merasa Jungkook sering datang ke cafe nya, maka Jimin mengajaknya berkenalan.

Suara Jungkook begitu lembut dan merdu meskipun ia hanya berbicara biasa. Tawa Jungkook serenyah waffle dan menular.

Jungkook memiliki wajah yang manis dan imut. Jimin sangat suka melihat Jungkook tersenyum lebar hingga sepasang gigi kelincinya menyembul dari sela bibirnya.

Saat Jungkook bersedih, Jimin merasa ingin merengkuhnya dan menenangkannya. Saat Jungkook senang, ia merasa begitu betah memandangi wajah Jungkook. Saat Jungkook marah dan memajukan bibirnya, Jimin begitu ingin menarik wajah manis itu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hanya dengan melihat Jeon Jungkook, Jimin merasakan adrenalinnya memacu jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Darahnya berdesir, mengalir ke wajahnya dan menimbulkan rona merah memalukan.

Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang pertama kali ada di otaknya setiap bangun tidur dan orang terakhir yang dipikirkannya setiap sebelum terlelap.

Sederhananya, Jimin jatuh cinta kepada pemuda imut bergigi kelinci bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin segera melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook, berharap ia melihatnya. Mana mungkin Jimin berteriak dan mengacaukan suasana hangat di Big Hit Cafe?

Jungkook menangkap lambaian Jimin. Pemuda putih itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sang pemilik cafe.

"Hai, Jungkook." sapa Jimin. Hanya senyuman lebar yang di dapat Jimin, membuat Jimin tak yakin kalau Jungkook masih mengingat namanya.

"Mm… Jimin Hyung?" Jimin tersenyum sumringah mendapati Jungkook mengenalinya.

"Duduk saja disana." Jimin menunjuk meja yang dekat dengan kasir. "Eum, sebetulnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Mata Jungkook menampilkan binar bahagia, senyum lebar masih terpasang di bibir merah mungilnya.

"Aku?"

"Iya! Tapi tampaknya, kau sedang bekerja, ya?"

Jimin mengerjapkan mata. "Duduklah, tunggu sebentar. Atau pesan sesuatu saja."

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya, namun tak memanggil Jung Hoseok sang pelayan. Sedangkan Jimin buru-buru masuk ke ruangan khusus pekerja.

"Seokjin Hyung? Ayo keluar!"

"Tapi shift ku setelah Hoseok!" Protes Seokjin sambil berusaha melepas tangan Jimin. "Kau jaga kasir saja! Hanya sebentar. Lagipula Hoseok tak keberatan bekerja beberapa saat lebih lama." Balas Jimin sambil menyeret Seokjin. Mau tak mau, ia pasrah dititah oleh bosnya.

"Hai," Jimin kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Jungkook. "Sekarang aku bisa berbicara denganmu." Jimin bisa mendengar Seokjin menggerutu, betapa menyebalkannya Jimin karena dengan gamblangnya menyuruh dirinya untuk menjaga kasir demi PDKT dengan seseorang.

"Ehmm," Jungkook menggigit kecil bibirnya. Air mukanya terlihat bahagia, bahkan kedua pipi mulusnya bersemu merah.

"Ah, kurasa lebih baik jika kita bicarakan diluar. Ayo." Ajak Jungkook.

Jimin berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Apa ini? Jeon Jungkook mengajak Park Jimin berkencan?

"Tunggu, aku masih memakai seragam. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Jimin kembali ke ruang pekerja. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus merah dan jeans hitam. Ah, jika tahu Jungkook akan mengajaknya kencan, Jimin pasti membawa baju yang lebih bagus.

"Yuk." Jimin menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook. Mereka berlalu keluar cafe.

Jimin mengira-ngira, tempat apa yang menjadi tujuan Jungkook? Ternyata, Jungkook mengajak Jimin ke taman.

Taman itu sepi, padahal setahu Jimin, tempat itu selalu ramai. Apa jangan-jangan Jungkook menyewa tempat ini? Lalu Jungkook akan menyatakan perasaannya? Atau malah melamarnya?!

Tunggu.

Rasanya, itu terbalik. Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya menjadi pihak yang didominasi.

"Jungkook, jika kau ingin–"

"Ssst." Jungkook meletakkan telunjuknya ke atas bibir Jimin. Membuat Jimin menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa bukan bibir Jungkook saja yang ada di atas bibirnya?

Tidak mendengar Jimin mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Jungkook menjauhkan telunjuknya.

"Aku ingin bercerita banyak hari ini." kata Jungkook. Jimin menyeringai tipis. Apa Jungkook akan menceritakan, bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Jimin, seperti apa perasaannya selama ini, dan yang semacamnya lah.

"Sebetulnya, aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa taman ini sepi? Tapi ya sudahlah. Abaikan saja."

Jadi awalnya, Jungkook ingin menyatakan cinta di depan umum? Imut sekali. Tapi lebih baik sepi, bagi Jimin. Karena dengan begini, ia bisa bebas melakukan apa-apa pada Jungkook.

Tapi, itu hanyalah angan-angan Jimin. Karena kenyataannya, sangat jauh berbeda.

"OK, jadi, aku punya seorang kekasih. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya satu tahun yang lalu."

Hancur sudah hati Jimin. Ia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan.

"Dan… tada!" Jungkook menunjukkan sebuah amplop khas. Khas undangan pernikahan.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya lima hari lagi! Datang ya, Jimin Hyung!" Jika berita kalau Jungkook sudah bertunangan saja membuat Jimin hancur, sekarang Jungkook mengundang Jimin datang ke pesta pernikahan?

Semangat Jimin melesak jatuh. Namun Jimin menutupi kegalauannya dengan senyum tipis. "Begitukah? Selamat. Semoga langgeng."

Kali ini, Jimin membenci wajah ceria Jungkook. Jimin membenci pertemuannya dengan Jeon Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, Hyung!" Pelukan Jungkook di leher Jimin sama sekali tak membantunya untuk mengobati hatinya, tapi Jimin tetap membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Hyung datang, kan?"

"Ya, aku akan…" Mendadak, tenggorokan Jimin tercekat. Matanya memanas. Namun, Jimin memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"… datang ke pesta pernikahanmu."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jimin meraih surat undangan pernikahan Jungkook.

* * *

Jimin mengenakan pakaian semi formal. Menatap pemuda yang dicintainya berjalan bersama lelaki lain menuju altar. Pasrah. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan kesedihannya atas pernikahan pujaan hatinya dengan orang lain.

Hingga ketika Jungkook berciuman dengan pria pilihannya, Jimin hanya bisa mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Menahan air yang akan jatuh dari sana.

Jimin bergerak mendekati kedua mempelai.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jungkook-ah." Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manisnya. Ia berterima kasih pada Jimin.

"Oh ya, Jimin Hyung. Ini suamiku, Kim Taehyung. Ia seumuran denganmu. Taehyung Hyung, ini Park Jimin. Ia pemilik cafe yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Jimin dan Taehyung berjabat tangan sembari tersenyum tipis. Jungkook yang sama sekali tak menyadari suasana hati Jimin memeluk lengan Taehyung ketika mereka selesai bersalaman.

"Eumm… kurasa aku tak bisa lama. Sampai jumpa." Jimin melambaikan tangan dan berbalik. Sudah cukup jauh, Jimin mencoba berbalik. Melihat betapa 'manis'nya pernikahan Jungkook.

Sialnya, tepat ketika Jimin mrnengok. Kim Taehyung memeluk perut Jungkook dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Jimin segera pergi menjauh.

Itu adalah akhir kisah cinta Park Jimin terhadap Jeon (Atau sekarang, Kim) Jungkook.

FIN


End file.
